Revenge Of The Lust Spirit
by Raven Hallowryn
Summary: Amorralok one-shot in which Korra and her lovers are cursed by an angry Lust Spirit. Shenanigans ensue. (Note:This basically just comedic smut)


**Note:** This one-shot is for mongoliantiger as a thank you gift. She gave me the prompt for this and while it was a serious challenge for me (hardest scene I've ever wrote, I swear) I hope it doesn't disappoint. Sorry for the delay.

**Rating:** M (comedy, crack, romance, smut)

**Warnings: **M/M/F with a dash of incest. Also, **(SPOILER), **the smut in this story may make some (a lot of) people uncomfortable because _swapped privates_.

**Word Count: **10k

**Pairing:** Amorralok (Noatak x Korra x Tarrlok)

**Plot Setting:** It's been six years since the Equalist War. The bloodbending brothers survived the explosion on their boat thanks to Noatak's last-minute waterbending but they were caught by the URN navy and imprisoned for the following three years; nonetheless they showed themselves to be determined to reform from their old ways. To their surprise they were released on parole under the custody of Avatar Korra.

Nobody knew why Korra was so adamant about releasing them, not even Noatak and Tarrlok themselves who thought she should hate them, but their skills proved useful and with their support she became a magnificent Avatar in all aspects, including the political side of things. The people in Korra's life were forced to accept them, always with a grain of salt though. However, at some point something changed and Korra revealed herself to be enamored with the brothers and after much confusion and drama they ended up agreeing to a three-way relationship.

Nobody truly understands how their relationship works, nobody truly wants to understand it either, but out of respect for the Avatar people have grown to accept it and now, six years after the war, she lives together with Noatak and Tarrlok in a strangely domestic setting.

* * *

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

"Korra, you should not have done that." Tarrlok admonished for the tenth time that day. He hadn't shut up about the matter ever since he heard of it through Chief Lin and when Korra came home he had been determined to lecture her all the way through dinner. "Why must you always be so reckless?"

"Oh shush, Tarrlok. I handled the matter didn't I?" Korra shrugged, starting to lose her patience with his rant. All she had done was handle a Spirit that was causing mayhem in a nearby city, what was the big deal?

"You were violent and disrespectful. You should know by now that that is no way to handle a Spirit." Tarrlok admonished again, in those last few years he had become somewhat nervous about Spirits after seeing what they were truly capable of in the human world. He feared for Korra and her work, why couldn't she understand that?

"Look, I tried the peaceful approach and he decided to keep screwing with me. What else was I supposed to do?" The Avatar snapped irritably, setting her dinner dishware in the sink with such force that her noodle bowl nearly cracked.

"Calling a Spirit a 'perverted piece of cosmic trash' and telling him to go away or get his ass kicked into the Spirit World isn't my idea of a peaceful approach!" He snapped right back, slamming his hands on the tabletop.

"What matters is that I got rid of that troublesome Spirit, what are you so worried about?" Korra argued with her hands now fisted at her sides, she hated when anyone questioned her decisions.

She just couldn't figure out why he was so angry. All she had done was travel away for a few days to handle a Spirit that had been making a mess in a nearby city by harassing young women and poisoning men, at first she thought it would be a dangerous mission but it turned out to be a weak rogue Spirit whose powers she bested before promptly banishing him, she barely even had to use the Avatar State.

"Repercussions, Korra!" Tarrlok didn't yell, but it was close enough by his tone. "Spirits don't often take kindly to insult." He added with warning, he was just worried for her and even she knew it but he couldn't help being angry at her recklessness and she couldn't help getting pissed off when he treated her like a kid.

"It's just a lousy little Lust Spirit, what harm could it really do?" Korra rolled her eyes and waved the matter away as unimportant.

"Plenty!" Tarrlok counterpointed with annoyance.

"Like what? Make me horny to death?" Korra smirked now, acting smug and condescending. "That's what I have two husbands for, isn't it?" She cocked a brow mischievously.

"Yes, Tarrlok, stop pestering our dear Avatar." Noatak intervened at last, moving up behind Korra and leaning down to kiss the curve of her neck as he spoke to his younger sibling; she leaned into his body and kissed his cheek in return for the support.

Noatak had simply been sitting back, watching them over a cup of tea. He didn't fight with either of them anymore, he was far too tactful and manipulative and could twist any argument in his favor, but he enjoyed their bickering for some reason and often reaped the fruits because when either of them became passionate about an argument he was the one they came to vent to and often in the most delicious ways; not to mention that while it was fun to watch the Avatar get heated up, it was even more entertaining to see Tarrlok lose his cool and his careful self-control. However, he had gotten tired of the redundant argument and decided to intervene.

"Oh, now you're taking her side? I figured you'd be sensible enough to see the danger of her actions." Tarrlok accused, trying to keep the sulky frown off his face.

"I am but Korra is the Avatar, she will learn by taking responsibility for her actions. There is no use berating her for them." Noatak pointed out as diplomatically as always with his hands wrapped around Korra's waist. Ever since the war he had decided to stop being judgmental, it made him feel too much like his father so he often opted by looking at things pragmatically and simply handling whatever came his way as efficiently as possible. He had also made an effort to stay out of the limelight at all times in favor of Korra, something Tarrlok still had trouble doing.

"Wait, so you _aren't_ on my side?" Korra pouted slightly and turned her head just enough to look at Noatak.

"I'm always on your side." The ex-equalist smiled charmingly.

"Not always." She retorted playfully.

"Well, nowadays I am." He kissed her lips lightly, speaking with the same playful tone.

"You two just aren't going to take this seriously, are you?" Tarrlok had his arms crossed, watching their intimate embrace somewhat jealously and more than a little sulky now.

"It's over and done with, Tarrlok. What else do you expect me to do now?" Korra shot snippily at the ex-councilman, still snuggled in the other's arms.

"Fine!" Tarrlok snapped angrily, turning on his heels.

"Fine." Korra retorted with a shrug.

"Where are you going?" Noatak enquired towards his brother, trying not smile at the latter's endearingly irritated attitude.

"I'm going to bed." Tarrlok walked down the corridor towards their shared room with the other two staring at his rear appreciatively.

"Good idea." Noatak grinned lewdly, prompting Korra to giggle.

"I meant to sleep!" The ex-councilman shouted in exasperation and forced the door open.

"Ah, party-pooper." Korra accused, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Good night, Korra." Tarrlok said with plenty of sarcasm before nodding at his brother. "Noatak." With that the door slammed shut and the ex-councilman disappeared from sight.

"I wonder if he's really that mad or just acting self-righteous…" Korra murmured with a half-pout.

"Don't let him bother you, he'll be lapping at your hand like polar puppy in the morning." Noatak reassured her, gently making her turn so they were face to face and he could cup her cheek.

"And what about you?" Korra enquired with a renewed smile, leaning into his touch.

"Well, I'd rather be lapping at other places right now…" Noatak whispered in the shell of her ear, his tone was dark and alluring. "If you catch my drift."

"Noatak!" Korra chuckled in fake shock and smacked his chest playfully as her cheeks darkened.

He simply smirked as smugly as she usually did and picked her up bridal-style carrying her back to the living-room where they planned to enjoy themselves while granting Tarrlok some time to cool off before they joined him in bed.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Korra felt Tarrlok get up, she assumed he was going to the bathroom so she ignored it and rolled around to snuggle to Noatak's warm body and keep sleeping. She had been having the oddest dream, it was lecherous but intriguing and she wanted more but for some reason she couldn't recall the details and as she slipped back asleep the dream didn't seem likely to pop back into her subconscious.

Her renewed sleep lasted less than thirty seconds though.

"KORRA!" Tarrlok was shouting angrily and with a pinch of panic as he stomped his way back to the room.

"Huh? What? Who took my noodles?" The Avatar sat up in bed suddenly startled and babbling in half-dreaming confusion, her chocolate hair a total mess and tangled all around her face, her eyes drowsily half-closed.

Noatak woke up as well with his coffee colored hair sticking out at odd angles but he wasn't startled, he merely rubbed his eyes and calmly turned to the door, watching Tarrlok march in angrily and fully awake.

"What in the name of La is going on, brother?" Noatak yawned out the question with disinterest, glancing at the clock to ascertain that is just past two in the morning.

"I told you, Korra! I told you there would be consequences, didn't I?!" Tarrlok was frantic, pacing back and forth and pointing in accusation towards the groggy Avatar, his face twisted with horror.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Korra muttered out, her voice pasty with sleep.

"If it only it were a nightmare!" The ex-councilman laughed out cynically running his hands in his messy long hair that rippled around him in waves. "Why do I have to pay for _your_ mistakes?!"

"What are you talking about it?" The Avatar rubbed her eyes and stared at him, now with a little concern mixing with her tired irritation.

"I… Well… It's…" Tarrlok stammered and his face began to change into a delightful shade of maroon.

"Are you ok, Tarrlok?" This time Noatak did sit up with interest in his features but as he moved that curiosity turned to surprise and he pulled up the bed sheets, peering at his own body underneath before letting them fall and staring at his bother in wide-eyed shock.

"You too, huh?" Tarrlok asked, pursing his lips and avoiding his sibling's stumped gaze.

"What in the world…?" Noatak murmured out in so much surprise that he was unable to finish the question and his mouth flapped like a fish out of water.

"Can somebody please explain what's going on?" Korra frowned, she was getting irritable from being woken so abruptly.

"Excuse me, Korra." Noatak stated and unceremoniously pulled up the sheets that were over her body to peer at her, she slept naked most of the time nowadays so it was easy to see anything different in her.

"Hey! What the…?!" Korra protested.

"Well… That… That certainly is an… _Interesting_ development." Noatak cleared his throat but surprise colored his tone making her look at herself more carefully.

"What are you…? HOLY SHIT, I HAVE A DICK!" The Avatar practically shouted and jumped back, hitting the back of her head on the bed's headboard with a resounding smack.

"And we don't, apparently." Noatak clicked his tongue with calm distaste but he was torn between thinking this was a hilarious dream or simply sharing Korra's shock.

"OH MY FUCKING SPIRITS!" Korra shouted at nobody in particular, still staring at her privates and gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Calm down, Korra!" The elder brother tried reach for her.

"I. HAVE. A. DICK!" She emphasized each word, eyes wide and wild as if she was trying to explain something that he simply wasn't getting.

"I noticed!" Noatak retorted snippily and attempted to rub her back as her breathing became short, fast and raspy. "Breathe, Korra."

"How can you be so calm?!" Tarrlok lashed out at his brother, he was still pacing the room.

"How is stressing out going to help?!" Noatak snapped back.

"I don't know but you could do SOMETHING, Mr. Prodigy!" The younger man responded with irritation.

"Like what, genius?" Noatak demanded, slowly losing his immense patience.

"WILL BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Korra yelled so loudly and abruptly that they ceased talking and stared at her at once. She took a few deep breaths and began running her fingers through her hair. "How did this happen?! Oh dear Yue, how am I supposed to bend like this? Everything's…flopping around!"

"You just grew a penis in your sleep and your first worry is your bending?" Noatak gave her a flat cynical look. "Excellent way to prioritize, Avatar Korra."

"Excuse me for not being like you, Mr. Cold-Blood!" The Avatar shot back at him.

"Hello?! What about us?" Tarrlok intervened, his tone acerbic and still panicked.

"What? Did you guys grow an extra one too? If so I don't really mind." For the first time something other than shock and fear sparked in Korra and she grinned almost automatically.

"Korra! Be serious!" Tarrlok almost stomped his foot with irritation.

"And no, we didn't grow anything extra." Noatak added, now beginning to color at the cheeks almost as much as Tarrlok. "Quite the opposite."

"Then what…?" Korra seemed lost for a moment but the look on their faces made her gasp as something clicked in her mind. "Oh. My. Spirits… You two have girl parts?!" Suddenly the Avatar was laughing almost hysterically.

"It's not funny, Korra!" Noatak admonished, turning an even darker shade of maroon until even his ears were red.

"No. No, sorry. It's really not funny at all, I'm sorry…" Korra apologized trying to stop her giggles and taking deep breaths but a second of silence later she burst out laughing boisterously again, holding on to her side with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's hilarious!"

"KORRA!" Tarrlok shouted, taking offense. Noatak just seemed to be a loss for words.

"C'mon! Scary powerful Amon and big bad bloodbender Tarrlok suddenly have pussies? That's frigging hilarious stuff right there!" Korra attempted to defend herself between fits of laughter.

"Look who's talking, Avatar 'floppy-parts'!" Noatak frowned and teased her right back, Korra seemed about to answer but never got the chance.

"Will you two stop it and start figuring out what happened?!" Tarrlok demanded with impatience and anger.

"Hmph." The Avatar huffed but quieted down slowly. "Ok. Well, we obviously didn't actually change bodies…" She groped her generous breasts for emphasis and stared longingly at their delectably well-defined musculature, avoiding anything below the waist. "So, hm… Any ideas?"

"Yes, it's obvious your 'lousy little Lust Spirit' decided to get even!" The ex-councilor accused immediately.

"Yeah, of course it's all my fault now." Korra rolled her eyes but her shoulders slumped self-consciously.

"Of course it is! Why don't you ever listen? Why must you always be a hot-headed little…" Tarrlok began to rant, his tone getting louder and more aggressive until she cut him off.

"Watch it!" The Avatar warned with a glare, then she turned to Noatak. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid he does have a point." The former equalist attempted to be tactful but he wouldn't look Korra in the eye.

"What?! But… I mean…" She rambled, now frustrated before she surrendered completely. "Ok, fine! What I supposed to do about it then?"

"You're the Avatar, you figure this out!" Tarrlok replied, still too snippy and anxious. "And do it fast!"

"Why? Afraid you'll get a period? By the way you're acting I'd say you're not far." Korra shot back, he was getting on her nerves with all his hysterics.

"Korra, I love you but I swear that if you keep testing my patience I'll…" The ex-councilor began, stepping up to her menacingly but he never finished the threat because Noatak got between them.

"Ok then! How about we all calm down and try to find a solution together." The former equalist suggested with finality in his tone, ending the argument immediately.

"Great. But first…" Korra stood up and stretched, unashamed by her nudity, and began walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Bathroom. I always wondered what it was like to pee standing up." The Avatar shrugged with a grin and placed her hands behind her head thrusting her pelvis mockingly to make the equipment between her legs dangle inappropriately. "Might as well try out the goods before I go back to normal, right?" With that she laughed and slipped into the bathroom, snapping the door shut.

Tarrlok actually face-palmed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward away a tension headache as he muttered about no decorum; Noatak, on the other hand, was trying not to chuckle at the Avatar's sudden randomness given the severity of the situation.

Five minutes later she walked back into the room to find both brothers sitting on the bed and waiting for her in the lamplight, they looked somewhat troubled and anxious now that the shock was fading and Korra didn't like the pressure that hung in the air at all.

"All done?" Noatak enquired casually.

"You never told me it was like a darn sprinkler! I'll stop complaining about the toilet seat from now on." The Avatar replied with an edge of humor.

"Ugh! Can we please not discuss this right now?" Tarrlok shook his head in disgust. "Let's reverse this, please!"

"Ok, ok, geez. You act as if having a pussy for a bit such a horrible thing, sheesh." Korra rolled her eyes.

"It is!" The ex-councilor snapped far too loudly, cringing at her choice of slang.

"Well, excuse me!" She stared at him with a flat glare.

"I didn't mean like it's bad for you, but we are men and…" Tarrlok tried to excuse himself immediately but apparently he was picking the wrong words and that pissed the Avatar off immensely.

"Oh so it's about having your precious masculinity threatened? Scared of being less of a man without your dangly parts? Poor, poor boy. At least girls don't turn into sobbing little babies from a simple kick in the groin!" Korra protested, she was snarky and aggressive- he had simply picked the wrong topic to bring up.

"Are you listening to this?" Tarrlok turned to his brother for support, waving at Korra as if she were crazy.

"She has a point." Noatak replied quite tentatively, now taking the Avatar's side.

"WHAT?" The younger brother looked offended.

"I understand your distress, obviously, but you really don't need to act as if this makes you any less of a person, not in those terms at least. It's somewhat insulting to females." Noatak simply shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of the matter.

"Yeah, especially considering that the one in front of you could smash your head into the mud without even trying." Korra added with a frown.

"That's not what I meant!" Tarrlok defended himself at once.

"Yes, it was." The Avatar and Noatak replied in perfect unison.

"ALRIGHT! I apologize, I did not mean to insult you but you must realize how upsetting this is!" The ex-councilor snapped out, despair and frustration oozing from his tone.

"I know, I know." Korra sighed and pat Tarrlok's back. "Relax, I'll fix this."

"How?" He asked, trying to remain angry but unable to resist leaning into her touch.

"Just let me do my thing." The Avatar smirked with confidence.

It turned out Korra's 'thing' was simply using her skills to slip into the Spirit World and invoke the cause of this mess to demand that things return to normal. She sat in lotus position on the bed and closed her eyes attempting to meditate, she was still not very good at it but several years of practice had bore fruit and so it didn't take long for her eyes to glow white under her closed lids, lighting her lashes like jeweled fans and setting her face into an expression of complete detachment from the world.

It was an amazing sight, not because they were watching a very naked Avatar displaying all that power but because it was still surprising the amount of faith she had in the two former enemies to lower her guard so much in front of them, displaying such a moment of vulnerability without a single shred of doubt. It was a testament of her trust and they loved her for it.

At some point, Tarrlok began pacing the room again with his arms crossed while nervously muttering under his breath; as for Noatak he merely watched Korra for what felt like hours but in reality it was no more than twenty or thirty minutes, they were simply so stressed that time seem to drag by slowly but when Korra finally opened her eyes and released her breath in sigh they froze in place, waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Tarrlok asked anxiously as soon as the glow had disappeared.

"You're not going to like the answer." Korra grimaced sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Noatak was the curious one now.

"Well… The Spirit was easy enough to find, he practically came to me and, ugh, all those grabby tentacles!" She shuddered and made a disgusted face.

"Get to the point, please." Tarrlok urged.

"Ok, so I found him and apologized about before but he was reluctant to reverse this or even to admit it had been him so I had to persuade him." Korra avoided making eye contact, she was blushing somewhat as she spoke.

"Did you beat it out of him again?" Tarrlok didn't seem judgmental for once, maybe he thought the Spirit deserved it for its cruel prank.

"Nah, not so easy to do that in the Spirit World." Korra shook her head dismissively. "Anyway, he admitted to having done this to us as revenge but didn't want to take it back."

"Please don't tell me we are stuck like this!" The ex-councilor pleaded with slight dread.

"No, no, I…er… Made a deal with him." The Avatar bit her lower lip, attempting to hide her feelings about the matter.

"And?" Tarrlok insisted.

"Well…" She hesitated.

"Say it, Korra." Noatak coached her this time.

"We kinda have until sunrise to reverse this." The Avatar explained tentatively.

"How?" Both men asked at once.

"Erm…" Korra bit her lip again. "Sex."

"What?" Tarrlok sputtered.

"You heard me." She pursed her lips, hiding a stubborn smile.

"Like this?!" The ex-councilor look positively appalled.

"Yup." Korra nodded, fully relaxed about the whole matter.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't absurdly displeased with the terms of this agreement?" Noatak asked, staring at the Avatar with suspiciously narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She deflected weakly.

"Korra…" The former equalist said her name in warning.

"What? Is it really so bad that I wanna try out these goods before they go away permanently?" She pointed at her own crotch and tried hard not to smirk but it was pretty obvious. "He wasn't going to back down without something anyway."

"Why this?" Tarrlok demanded.

"He finds the idea hilarious." Korra shrugged.

"A Spirit with a twisted sense of humor- just what we needed." The ex-councilman frowned.

"It's not so bad, you know?" She grinned with confidence. "It's fun being on the receiving end, you might just enjoy it."

"How are we even supposed to do this even if we accepted the idea? There's no way we could enjoy this situation." Tarrlok ignored her comment and sat by her side with a sulky expression on his face that made him look unnecessarily old.

"Oh , I don't know…" Noatak trailed off with a slight smirk, Korra's curiosity seemed to be infecting him too.

"Well, I think it will start to sound appealing soon." Korra placed her hands on the thighs of the men that sat on either side of her and began caressing upwards.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Noatak asked, already quietly leaning closer to her.

"Another thing with the Spirit." She shrugged again, dismissing the matter.

"Is he going to magically turn us all on or something?" Tarrlok still sulked but he was watching her creeping hand with interest.

"Or something." Korra smirked and pat their thighs reassuringly. "Come on! We don't really have a choice. It's either have sex, something we do often in normal circumstances by the way, or handle the wrong parts for the rest of our lives. Easy choice."

"She's right, it's an easy choice." Noatak put in practically and simply.

"But…" Tarrlok could almost pout but even he was starting to get interested now too. "Korra, if this doesn't work you'll owe me forever."

"It's a deal, babe." The Avatar smiled and kissed his lips lightly and sassily. "Now get your butts over here, both of you." She scooted to the middle of the bed, demanding that they join her. Noatak immediately complied, taking her left side and Tarrlok moved tentatively and uncomfortably to her right.

The elder seem to be taking everything in stride and now that they had the solution was at hand he didn't appear worried at all, in fact he seemed almost as fascinated about the situation as Korra and wasted no time as he began gliding his lips up her neck to kiss her jaw softly, his hand trailing up her hip and waist, mapping her curves as she leaned to his touch.

Tarrlok, on the other hand, had lost his usually confident and forward attitude and seemed somewhat at loss as to what to do so Korra pulled him closer by wrapping a hand in his long hair like a leash and tugging until he was pressed up against her; she kissed him before he could react, molding their lips together and letting the tip of her tongue glide over his teeth, showing him that nothing had really changed between them no matter what parts they had below. He responded a bit stiffly but couldn't stop kissing her back.

"I'm sorry…" Tarrlok muttered into her lips between slow but fervent kisses, he never liked being angry at her in such scenarios. "…I shouldn't have yelled at you…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Tarrlok." Korra smiled, nipping his lower lip to drag him into another hungry kiss. She never stayed mad at him for long, at least not anymore and usually because he was right; at that moment she didn't really care about the fights anyway since she was starting to feel light-headed and aroused, though apparently she wasn't the only one.

Noatak pulled the Avatar closer to him, his hands caressed up her sides and ribcage slowly and gently until they were cupping her naked breasts, his fingers digging into supple cinnamon flesh as his lips nipped the shell of her ear demandingly. Korra moaned lightly into her kiss with Tarrlok but their lips never broke apart and her hand dug into his hair, pulling him closer for more as her free hand traveled down the former councilor's chest, her nails carefully tracing and mapping every inch of his taut caramel skin, circling copper nipples and trailing down ridges of muscle playfully but eagerly.

"I want some too." Noatak whispered in her ear and suddenly pinched her hardening dark nipples between his fingers, causing Korra to gasp and break the kiss with a shiver so that Noatak could steal a kiss of his own- a brutal deliciously demanding kiss that mashed his lips to the Avatar's and took her breath away completely. Tarrlok took the cue to nuzzle down Korra's exposed neck, he could never resist that flawless throat of hers and as he gained his old confidence back, his hands began to glide up her smooth strong legs.

The air was getting heavy with stuffy warmth and heady with some sort of spicy-sweet scent that blurred the edges of thought. Korra wasn't sure if it was the work of the Spirit of if it was just a result all three of their bodies pressed together in that heated embrace; she had all but forgotten their current predicament in the midst of these men that she loved so much… That is, until a peculiar tingling sensation of pressure building up in her crotch brought her back to her senses.

"Getting aroused, aren't you?" Noatak chuckled into her lips as the kiss broke, he was looking down at the slowly hardening length between her legs and that curious hungry stare was making her turn crimson with bashful embarrassment. "You can't hide it."

"I…Hm…" Korra looked away, trying to find words that would dispel her awkwardness and realizing she couldn't think straight, at least not enough to find excuses. The truth was that she really was getting turned on, quite easily and quickly at that, but try as she may she couldn't catalog the new sensation, every little thing about the brothers just seemed to trigger her arousal further in an oddly intense way, all she knew was that it felt good and strangely frustrating as well.

"It's quite unique, isn't it?" Noatak murmured while his lips grazed over her jawline; his hands squeezed demandingly at her breasts, ripping a gasp from Korra while he traded a silent glance with Tarrlok who now seemed amused despite himself.

"Y-yes…" Korra muttered, trying to steady her voice as Tarrlok's hands glided lazily up her thighs.

"Want more?" Noatak whispered darkly in her ear.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate this time, she merely tipped her head back to kiss Noatak again. "Yes. Please."

"So honest." The former equalist kissed her back and beckoned to Tarrlok who nodded in return.

Korra was fully aware of the exchange but she was used to their little unspoken conversations and she was far more focused on the way Tarrlok's hands slipped closer and closer to her new equipment as she kissed Noatak. Given his earlier attitude, she wondered briefly if the ex-councilman was repulsed by the current state she was in but apparently he wasn't, at least the growing smirk on his face showed that he had something in mind, he probably wanted to tease her and punish her for her recklessness and, strangely enough, the idea appealed to the Avatar; besides, considering the things the three them did on a daily basis this wasn't such a stretch, but rather an interesting way to break routine and Korra realized the only thing that had actually truly bothered the brothers had been the sudden shock and the worry about whether or not the situation was temporary, however now that they knew the 'cure' and their minds were slipping into arousal, neither of them seemed very worried anymore.

Tarrlok's hands suddenly cupped Korra's length and touched with feather-light caresses. She had to break the kiss with a sudden intake of breath, her knees were trembling from how overwhelming and new the sensations were and she didn't know how to handle it, soft little desperate sounds slipped past her lips as Tarrlok grasped her little more firmly and rubbed, the pressure kept building up until she felt rock hard, it was almost painful and she felt so tense and sensitive that she could barely think.

"So tell us, Avatar Korra… How does it feel?" Tarrlok asked with evident smugness.

"…More." Rather than reply, Korra demanded, she couldn't describe the sensation even if she wanted to and Tarrlok touched her far too lightly and slowly to be of any relief so she tried to touch herself along with him but Noatak didn't allow it and pinned her hands behind her back.

"I don't think so, not until you answer." The younger brother retorted with a grin and moved closer hold her face with his free hand, forcing her to look into his eyes as he groped her length and rubbed a thumb across the tiny slit at the tip that was already beading with fluid.

Korra looked at Noatak for help but the elder brother chuckled at the situation and crawled down to plant kisses and small sucking bites across her chest, never letting go of her arms and turning her to putty in their hands, and when he actually latched onto one of her nipples she squirmed and had to bite her lower lip to hold back her moans. Korra wasn't used to this, she wasn't normally so passive and needy, she was usually aggressive and enjoyed teasing them both, she had thought this situation would give her the upper hand but instead she was so lost in foreign sensation that she couldn't think of anything other than their touches on her body, she didn't even have the clarity of mind to wonder if this was how they normally felt in her hands.

"Answer, Korra." Noatak encouraged, still sucking and nipping her breasts as Tarrlok kept staring at her and tracing the velvety skin of her rigid cock much too lightly.

"It feels good, ok?!" She snapped between slight moans.

"Just good?" Tarrlok leaned closer.

"It…It kinda hurts too. Please, I…Just do something!" She demanded gawkily and eagerly.

"I think you were right, Korra. I might just enjoy this." The ex-councilor chuckled and let go of her, making Korra whimper with disappointment.

Tarrlok then surprised her by moving down to kiss up her thighs with his hands holding her legs apart. Korra stared, breath short and practically squirming to free her hands but when his tongue darted out to lick up her length, leaving tiny glistening tails of saliva, it was the single most erotic thing she could ever have imagined and it made her moan louder than she ever intended.

Both brothers chuckled at her reactions, they were enjoying this trembling passive Korra that was so blushed and eager that even her voice came out squeaked and her eyes were half-lidded. Noatak bit down on the supple bouncy flesh of her breasts once more, marking her over and over just the way he knew she loved and Tarrlok began exploring around with his tongue until he was wrapping his lips around her flesh and engulfing the Avatar's length, sucking hard enough to make Korra scream. She was so lost in the moment that Noatak figured he could let go of her hands and she immediately buried them in both their hairs, he nails scrapping his scalps in an almost distressed manner.

"Oh Spirits… T-that's… That's incredible… Oh… Oh dear La, this is too much…" Korra panting out the words between gasps and moans, she trembled so much that would have fallen back if she wasn't clinging to them so hard.

"She seems to be enjoying this." Noatak commented casually, leaning down to join Tarrlok so that they could tease Korra with the sight of both their mouths on her and both their tongues working her shaft.

"Yes, she does." Tarrlok replied, licking his lips and watching the Avatar turn a darker shade of maroon, she was starting to speak incoherently and her cock was so rigid that it twitched all on its own and they could feel her hammering pulse on their lips. "She's about the snap."

"Seems so." Noatak smirked and nodded in agreement.

With that they both began to lick and caress almost frantically and watched as Korra's eyes popped open completely with surprise only to then screw shut as she screamed and buckled over when her whole body tensed and thick globs of creamy white fluid oozed out from her throbbing shaft.

Korra collapsed back onto the bed moments later, panting heavily and covering her crimson perspired face with her arm as she attempted to catch her breath while watching, from the corners of her eyes, as the brothers sat up over her licking their lips and snickering at her reaction.

"That was fast." Tarrlok mocked playfully.

"S-shut up." Korra pouted almost immediately, getting defensive from his tone but not really understanding why. "I'm not used to that, remember?"

"Did we go too far?" Noatak enquired, leaning close to kiss her cheeks until she uncovered her pouty flustered face.

"I didn't say that." She mumbled and sat up gingerly. "But you could have warned what it was like…"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Tarrlok replied with smug air and leaned close to steal a kiss. "Your little screams are adorable even in this situation."

"Shut up." She ordered again without any actual bite.

"Or what?" He challenged.

Korra surprised Tarrlok by suddenly pushing him down and pulling Noatak next to him so they were back to back, they didn't even have time to react before they were pressed together with Korra sitting over their bodies clumsily to trap them with a vengeful little grin, apparently now that some of her tension had been relieved her head was clearer and she wanted to get back at them even though she was still shaky and panting.

"Or I'll be the one making you scream." She replied, sticking out her tongue at the two brothers.

"Korra, this is not funny!" Tarrlok protested, squirming under her.

"Let us go." Noatak seemed to agree and was actively trying to get away so the Avatar moved her hands and suddenly some metal cables that Chief Lin had given her and that had been stowed in her closet were being bent and wrapped around the two men, she was still learning the skill of metalbending and she wasn't very good at it but apparently she was good enough at it to trap them completely.

"Korra, that's cheating!" Tarrlok protested.

"So is two against one and you don't see me complaining." The Avatar chuckled and leaned over to kiss first Tarrlok and the Noatak. "Stop whining and enjoy my payback."

Tarrlok sulked and Noatak still tried to slip out of the binds but Korra didn't really care about their reluctance. She nuzzled Tarrlok's nose playfully and kissed Noatak's cheek, urging them to relax as her hands began tracing up their arms, tickling up their shoulders and caressing their chests lazily but attentively, she seemed to be trying to decide who to tease first and her indecision was evident in the way her brows scrunched.

"What are you planning, Korra?" Tarrlok enquired still a little sulky and somewhat panicked as her hands reached the edge of his underpants, he was the only one who still had anything on and she planned to correct that.

"I told you already- I want to make you both scream." The Avatar grinned and slipped a hand under the hem of Tarrlok's underpants. It was strange not to find the usual bulge but Korra soon disregarded the matter because what she found made her grin widely- he was so moist that the single undergarment was stained through and he hissed with sensation when she touched him. "My, my… For someone complaining so much, you seem to be enjoying this."

"Nonsense." Tarrlok replied immediately, avoiding eye contact.

Korra smirked and tugged off his underwear, flinging away before she sat between his legs examining what she found on his crotch, albeit being very obviously feminine privates that clashed with his incredible male physique and made a rather jarring contrast, Korra thought the frizzy dark curls and slick pinkish interior were curiously adorable and sexy. She chuckled and leaned closer, slipping her fingers between the folds, which made him gasp, and then bringing them back up in front of his face to show off her honeyed fingers.

"You were saying?" Korra chuckled and licked her fingers as Tarrlok became flustered and refused to reply.

"What's happening?" Noatak asked, he was trying to turn enough to see what was going on.

"Tarrlok won't admit he's getting turned on and I'm proving otherwise." The Avatar explained with a playful grin.

"How are you doing that?" The elder brother enquired curiously.

"Like this." Korra sat up and moved until her body was flush against Tarrlok's, mostly to fluster him, as he hand reached around his body to slip between Noatak's legs, exploring blindly but carefully until the former equalist was sucking in his breath with surprised pleasure.

She relished the power, having them at her mercy was delicious and although she felt a little at loss as to what to do she still enjoyed the situation, not to mention that they seemed to have as much trouble handling the sensitive new sensations as she had had. Korra decided to tease them both at once, she remained pressed to Tarrlok, knowing it would drive him crazy, and her hands snuck up to both their cunts, exploring past the folds and tracing the light circles around the edges of their hard little pearls over and over again.

Tarrlok had his eyes shut and lips pressed together, shaking with the effort of restraining his responses, Noatak, on the other hand, had his head tipped over Tarrlok's shoulder and was panting and groaning at the strange sensation that built up in their bodies like fizzy pleasure taking over every nerve and every inch of their skin in slow waves. After a while Korra became bolder and slipped her hands lower, slowly invading their slick drooling openings with slender skilled fingers in rhythmic prods that made Tarrlok hiss under his breath and groan while Noatak tried to arch to her touch, becoming more and more vocal.

"So tell me, boys, how does it feel?" The Avatar enquired with a confident smirk, quoting them as a little retribution for the earlier teasing.

"Korra…" Noatak looked almost pained as he spoke and a deep sexual blush was spreading on his skin again. "Don't… Don't stop…"

"You like it, huh?" Korra smiled and kissed up his shoulder. "That's good." She added a second and third finger in him, exploring a little deeper and tracing his pearl with her thumb.

Noatak couldn't even reply coherently, he just gasped and cried out in pleasure which made her chuckle before she turned her attention onto Tarrlok, grinding her breasts to his body lewdly. "What about you?"

Tarrlok couldn't reply at all, instead he shook his head frantically and tensed against the binds, eyes still closed, prompting Korra to kiss the corner of his mouth and whisper into his ear.

"Does that mean you want me to stop? Because I won't…" The Avatar murmured darkly and did to Tarrlok exactly what she was doing to Noatak, though to her surprise, as soon as she began stimulating his pearl and stretching him out with three digits the younger brother suddenly snapped and cried out her name with his entire frame seizing in orgasm as his core squeezed down on her fingers. Korra was stunned for a moment but then snickered and whispered into his ear once more. "Who's the fast one now?"

Tarrlok was already a deep shade of maroon but to her surprise he didn't seem that affected by her mockery, he was panting and trembling lightly, a thin sheen of sweat was starting to appear on his skin, his eyes were half-open and dazed with dilated pupils, mouth slack and almost drooling. Korra couldn't stop staring as she removed her hand from his body, noting how little wet strings of gooey substance hung between her fingers. The Avatar trailed up Tarrlok's torso and pecked his cheek lovingly, then she turned her attention onto the elder sibling again, determined to pull the same reaction from Noatak as well while the other caught his breath.

Noatak wasn't so easy though, he didn't restrain himself like Tarrlok but he seemed to have a higher tolerance for the odd new sensations, so Korra released the metal cables, freeing the two men- the younger slid to his side almost immediately, still catching his breath, and Korra plopped onto the bed on her stomach between the elder's legs and crawled closer, grabbing his thighs to push them apart as she looked directly at his glistening cunt for the first time, noting that it was only slightly different from Tarrlok's, just a bit more hair and ironically darker within the folds that were swollen and parted on their own accord; she didn't spend long examining it though and soon she was prying those folds apart further with her thumbs, tentatively licking and watching his reactions. She wasn't experienced in this area and lacked technique but she figured doing to them what she would like done to her should work and so she set into a pattern, drawing mind-numbing infinity symbols over his pearl with her tongue and pushing her fingers into him all over again, escalating her pace slowly until Noatak had fallen back with his hands buried in her messy hair and his loud voice stuck in his throat as he bucked to her with every single muscle spasming as pleasure washed over him in a blinding shattering climax.

Korra enjoyed watching him, and kept licking and stroking until her couldn't take anymore and was trying to flinch away. She sat up, licking the salty-sweet taste from her lips and looking down at the men splayed in front of her.

"Well, that was interesting." Korra gave a little smug laugh and sat back. The thing is, as much as she was trying to act sassy, she was starting to have a hard time- literally, her cock was not just getting painfully hard again, it was throbbing and absurdly sensitive after watching how the men had crumbled so easily under her ministrations and when she grasped her shaft almost unconsciously, trying to catalog what it felt like and soothe the ache at the same time, all she could compare it to was a bar of hot steel covered in smooth pulsating velvet.

"Yes… It was…" Noatak muttered out between shaky breaths, still he forced himself to sit up and move to her, kissing Korra's neck to hide his face as he whispered. "I'm tempted to ask for more…"

"Really?" Korra smiled caressing down his back but then she looked at Tarrlok. "What about you?"

Rather than reply, Tarrlok moved over to her too and caught the Avatar off guard with a deep hungry kiss, his tongue licking her lips and probing past them to explore her mouth possessively as he pinned her down to the bed, Korra was surprised but kissed back just as hungrily and arched to his body, grinding her breasts to him and pressing her shaft to his thighs, replying to his intensity with daring body language.

"We shouldn't be wasting time talking." Tarrlok practically growled into her lips between harsh kisses.

"Yeah, we shouldn't." Korra agreed with a husky seductive voice. Her eyes darted between the brothers among those devouring kisses. "Who first?"

Noatak smirked and pointed at Tarrlok immediately, the latter didn't seem aware of the action but Korra caught the message and broke the kisses with a grin. Noatak wasted no time, he grabbed Tarrlok before the ex-councilor could react and spun him around quite suddenly as the Avatar griped his hips to pull his him flush to her body, her full supple breasts crushed to his strong back and throbbing cock slipping enticingly against the slippery folds between his legs. Tarrlok was stunned but before he could argue Noatak had pinned his hands down, locking his gaze with the ex-councilor's eyes as if to distract him, though really it was to watch his reaction; Korra didn't waste much time, even if she wanted to she had little control in her current condition and was too curious to hold back so, with a little help from Noatak, she guided her hard length into Tarrlok's core, slowly and carefully but with driven determination.

The former councilman flinched for a moment and held his breath, he was so tense that Korra feel it around her but she didn't stop until she had invaded him completely and by then her breath was ragged and her fingers were digging mercilessly into his hips because the sensations were simply much more intense than she had ever imagined they could be- it was hot, wet, sticky and she could feel every little bump and groove of his inner core wrapped around her shaft like a vice, imprinting its texture on her so tightly and yet so slippery that she almost thought she was melting into him. Yet, when the Avatar tried to move, Tarrlok flinched again and hissed and while the sound wasn't entirely devoid of pleasure, he seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"I figured this would happen." Noatak smiled lightly, his hands now tracing up Tarrlok's legs slowly in soothing circles. "First time and all."

The younger sibling didn't dare reply but blushed so furiously that even from behind Korra could see his ears turns a lovely shade of maroon, the sight was so endearing that she took a moment to understand Noatak's comment but when she did she felt at loss, she hadn't considered that this new sensation might be uncomfortable to them and the realization was starting to stress her out.

"Don't worry, Korra." Noatak winked at her from over Tarrlok's shoulder, noticing her distress. "Just try not to get carried away too soon." He laughed and then looked at Tarrlok again. "And you, start relaxing."

Before either of them could reply, Noatak was taking control of the situation by leaning down, licking his way across Tarrlok's body, swirling his tongue around coppery nipples and flat abs until Tarrlok was practically melting into Korra's embrace, she herself began to kiss up his corded neck slowly and teasingly as she began to move in and out of him in very slow short motions as instructed. Moments later, Noatak prying Tarrlok's legs apart even further and tentatively licking at the little knot just above the spot where the two were connected.

Tarrlok had been biting his own tongue to restrain his voice but at that moment he lost himself entirely, they were ganging up on him and as Noatak licked and suckled more aggressively and Korra bean to pick up the pace with deeper harsher thrusts he was helpless to do anything except cling to Noatak's shoulders and groan and at some point, as the Avatar became almost frantic and mindless in her pace as she drove up into him, those groans grew in pitch until they were wild cries for mercy- discomfort and awkward sensations be damned, he was lost in it all and so absurdly consumed with the new alien pleasure that not only filled him but also seemed to bubble in his very blood that his cunt was dribbling with aroused fluids and he was clinging onto sanity by a thread.

Korra couldn't take much more; it was too much friction, it was all too intense, too raw, too hot, too _everything_. She found herself groaning almost incoherently about how she was about to snap and both her lovers picked up the warning immediately but rather than slow down Tarrlok became almost as frantic as her, moving his hips to keep pace with her while Noatak pulled away, licking his lower lip and rolling his fingers around Tarrlok's pearl and Korra's balls with an almost evil lopsided smirk stretching on his face.

Tarrlok surrendered to the growing wave of pleasure first and let it drown him completely, he could barely breathe through the climax but ended up shouting anyway and throwing his head back in abandon as his entire body quivered against his will, his hair draping over Korra, every single inch of skin tingling with sensation and sparks dancing behind his shut eyelids. Korra couldn't take it, just the sound of his loud strained cries and the slapping of wet flesh was enough to strum her nerves but all the added teasing from Noatak, all the delicious slippery friction from her wild movements and the sudden rippling tightness of Tarrlok's core drove her over the edge and she was soon screaming and clinging to him with her arms around his waist and every muscle in her body tensing as she poured her essence into him until they both collapsed to the side, panting and perspired in the balmy warmth of the room.

They didn't know how long they lay like that, their breaths synchronized in pants and their bodies over sensitive and too shaky and sluggish to move, but eventually they were no longer connected and Noatak was sitting behind the Avatar, looking down on them with a mix of affection, amusement and envy.

"Nice show." The former equalist complimented teasingly before focusing on Tarrlok. "For someone so reluctant you seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed that."

"It… It's just…" Tarrlok started to defend weakly but the words failed him and his shoulders slumped in defeat so he merely nodded in meek agreement. "Yes…"

"Proud little Tarrlok admitting defeat so easily?" Noatak raised an impressed eyebrow. "That must have really been intense."

"Stop teasing him." Korra was sitting up a little gingerly, tossing her disheveled hair back though some strands still stuck to her perspired skin. Her tone wasn't harsh, in fact she seemed pleased even with her generous breasts still heaving as she caught her breath.

"I'm not, I'm merely jealous, my love." Noatak moved even closer to capture her lips in hungry breathtaking kiss that she reciprocated fully and passionately.

"Jealous?" Korra breathed out the word as soon as the long fervent kiss broke though they were still so close to each other that their noses almost touched and she kept glancing at his delicious lips.

"Yes, Korra. I want some of that too." He nuzzled her nose lightly, his hands were trailing up her strong smooth thighs in little careful spirals before the tips of his fingers grazed up her cock.

Despite the earlier exertion Korra felt that his little teasing touches were enough to make her shaft stir back to life, she was amazed by how easy it was to lose control, how something so simple could turn her on so very quickly and effectively, it was almost embarrassing.

"Well, if you want some, I'd be more than happy to grant your wish." The Avatar murmured into his lips, pecking them in light tender kisses as she pressed closer to him.

Noatak chuckled softly and rather than reply pushed her back into the bed, sealing their lips together in another passionately challenging kiss and circling her shaft with his fingers to tug lightly and rhythmically while rolling his palm against the tip of it until the Avatar was practically rock hard again and writhing in his hands, arching her hips to his touch with her arms wrapped around his neck. Tarrlok had turned and, propped up on his elbow, merely watched them with interest.

"Well? Get to it, you don't have time to waste." Tarrlok enticed, his voice was still raspy and breathless but playful too.

They didn't reply. Korra hooked a leg over Noatak's hip and used the position to roll over him and overpower him, never breaking their kiss, their lips remained locked together with gnashing intensity and their tongue dueled roughly for dominance even as the Avatar squirmed her way between his legs and Tarrlok intervened to hold his brother's hands above him, giving Korra full access to the ex-equalist's delectable body.

Noatak didn't struggle in the least, it was only fair that they overpower him after his earlier stunt so he merely embraced the near-helplessness and sucked on Korra's lower lip tenderly, eager for more. The Avatar bit lightly onto his lip in return, tugging sexily with her hands slowly climbing up his sides and his toned abdomen until she reached his chest and tweaked his nipples like tuning buttons, an action that never failed to make him moan under his breath; she then broke the kiss to lick sensually down the column of his throat as her hands pushed his powerful legs aside to let her once again throbbing shaft grind between his drenched folds hotly, bumping that little kernel of sensation that made him shudder and arch to her impatiently.

"Do it, Korra." Noatak pleaded almost too eager.

The Avatar really didn't need much convincing, she smiled and crushed her lithe body to his kissing down to his shoulder and sinking her teeth there just as she began to slip her rigid cock into his soaked core. Noatak hissed, much like Tarrlok had, at the combination of sharp sensations and even though Korra fully intended to do this slowly he wasn't about to allow it so he arched, practically lifting her body with his and since his hands were still trapped he used one of his feet to shove at her legs just right so she slipped on the cotton sheets and fell forward, slamming into him so hard that they both cried out with the sudden rush of almost violent feeling.

Tarrlok was chuckling at Noatak's sneaky maneuverers and the slightly masochistic edge of pleasure that the elder sibling so easily crumbled to, it was fun to watch but to be perfectly honest he was getting tired of being a passive viewer and the spectacle was arousing him all over again, especially now that he was getting used the foreign parts between his legs. Without really wanting to, barely even noticing himself, Tarrlok let go of Noatak's hands ended up sitting back, watching the other two as his hands automatically reached to touch and explore himself.

Korra and Noatak noticed, of course, and it was quite a sight, but they were too focused on each other to really care- she couldn't hold back and after several moments of clumsy fumbling she fell into a rhythm of hard deep pounding thrusts, her nails racked down his muscled unyielding torso and her teeth sunk into his shoulders and chest repeatedly marking him with angry red bites as she took him with almost animal enthusiasm, his core was so hot and slick she felt like they were fusing together.

Noatak enjoyed it far more than he had ever expected, it was like an tingling wave, a numbness of pure undiluted pleasure that bloomed wherever she touched him and spread throughout his body, his sex was dripping and tender but each thrust sent jolts of almost electrical sensation through his nerves, a sensation that was amplified immensely by her scratching and biting, it gave the whole thing a primal intensity that drove him beyond reason.

They didn't even have to time to warn each other as the pleasure crested, they could feel it in each other- in the way Noatak shuddered and clung to her desperately with his massive form pulling her closer, and in the way Korra's whole body jerked to him and she gave strangled screams into the curve of his neck. They didn't even have to time it, the pace they had set allowed them to climax in perfect synchrony and they couldn't let go as the waves of orgasmic pleasure washed away all rational thought and reduced them to a pile of trembling, overheated, tangled limbs, panting heavily for much needed air sweating in the now steamy air of the bedroom.

Tarrlok moved to them, he too was breathing harshly and shaking with his hand still exploring and prodding between his legs, unfortunately he was having a hard time and had managed only to arouse himself into a state of near-despair that was painted all over his face. The others just grinned at him and pulled him between their overheated bodies, both of them slipping a hand between Tarrlok's thighs so that Korra's slender fingers tapped and rolled his pearl while Noatak thrust his digits into the ex-councilor's core in harsh scissoring prods- Tarrlok climaxed in less than two minutes from their combined actions and they relished in his groans and shouts and shudders.

Korra had never imagined how frustrating, painful and overly sensitive an experience it was to live with male equipment, she had never understood what drove males so relentlessly towards sex, she had never understood the almost desperate quality of their passion, but now she did and she appreciated her lovers all the more for it. As for the brothers, they had never even been able imagine anything remotely similar the sensation of female climax, they had never truly understood the intricacies of how a female felt and what really drove them, they had never grasped the key differences between male and female in terms of intimacy, not in the physical sense mind you but in the more instinctive and psychological manner, now they had achieved that enlightenment and respected Korra even more because of it, if that were even possible.

Yet, even has they lay tangled together and satisfied they knew this wasn't the end- they had succumbed to the Spirit's little revenge but rather than be humiliated by it they were enjoying it and since this curse would vanish by sunrise they decided they should make use of the few precious hours they had left to continue indulging in this unique sort of pleasure that would never be possible again and that had, surprisingly, taught them some valuable lessons about the intimacies of the opposite sex.

Before the night was over they had tried everything they could think of and had exhausted themselves so intensely that they passed out and didn't even notice when their little curse was lifted by the shadowy evanescent form of the creeping Spirit under their bed who was now appeased.

One thing was for sure though- they would never, for the rest of their existence, forget that one single night.


End file.
